This invention relates in general to a vehicle keyless entry device (key fob) and in particular to a key fob having an improved structural design and better durability at a reduced cost.
Keyless entry systems utilizing transmitters (key fobs) are known convenience features for many modern vehicles to allow a user remote access to the vehicle. Such devices are typically used for vehicle locking and unlocking, door and trunk opening and closing, opening windows, and to sound an alarm or activate a panic feature, or any other electronically controllable vehicle feature. Keyless entry systems usually have a wireless portable transmitter with a built in antenna unit for use in establishing communication with the vehicle. Therefore, key fobs commonly operate through the use of radio frequency signal transmission.
Due to the expanded use of key fobs, the key fob design must function consistently throughout extended periods of operation. They must also be robust enough to sustain exposure to punishing environments such as weather, impacts due to dropping, contact with other items in a purse or pocket, and contact with the steering column of a vehicle. Therefore, conventional key fobs require sealing the transmitter, electronics, and battery supply within the key fob housing.
Commonly, key fobs are made of a plastic housing which include an integral loop formed therein. The loop serves the purpose of retaining a separate key ring for retaining a plurality of keys. Most conventional key fob housings are formed as multi-piece hard plastic clam shell enclosure containing a printed circuit board (PCB) and at least one elastomeric switch therein. The clam shell enclosure is typically formed separately and then assembled with the PCB and switch. Due to the multi-piece design, a sealing mechanism is also used to prevent water and other contaminants from entering and damaging the internal electronics of the key fob.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a remote keyless entry device for a vehicle with an improved structure and design that minimizes the disadvantages of conventional key fobs.